macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Boobytrap
In 1999 an alien spacecraft crashes to the Earth. Humanity wages a harsh war amongst themselves to unify the Earth and during that time, the mysterious ship is reconstructed as well has have its alien technology reverse-engineered. It is now the year 2009, humanity has unified and are about to see the ship, renamed Macross, launch but things don't go as planned... Detailed Synopsis A massive object from space falls to the Earth, it is the what will become the Macross and a narrated montage about its reconstruction and the struggles of establishing the world government is seen 10 years later, at South Ataria Island in the pacific, the SDF-1 Macross is about to be launched. The mayor of the city on the island is wondering how it will be gone tomorrow, also concerning him is the economy of the island, police motorcycles drive by protecting a limousine as the mayor and his friend watch, it is the captain of the Macross, Bruno J. Global (dressed in lavish ceremonial wear) and his colleuge who as the mayor puts it, "yet another Macross big wig". On board the Macross bridge, officer Misa Hayase enters, meeting Shammy Millome, the other Macross operators and Claudia LaSelle, they wonder where Captain Global is, Claudia guesses that the man is partying but Misa comments that Claudia was also out late with Major Roy Focker. Misa is then alerted of an unidentified aircraft approaches the Macross, it is Hikaru Ichijō a guest of Major Focker coming to see the launch of the Macross. Roy Focker, a hero of the unification wars, makes a speech while Max Jenius leads a team of the military's new fighters, the VF-1 Valkyries as a presentation, the audience are amazed by the abilities of the pilots and the mecha they pilot. But Hikaru flies his aircraft and interferes with the presentation, frustrating Major Focker, who Hikaru calls "Senpai", the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay) laughs at their conversation. Hikaru took Focker's request to fly to the SDF-1 Macross quite literally. Hikaru follows the VF-1 Valkyries in his civilian aircraft and the audience are impressed even more including Roy who is simultaneously angry at Hikaru's stunt whom Roy actually taught Hikaru. Hikaru walks with Roy, who thinks he's cocky as he won the amateur pilot compeition two or three times (seven as Hikary corrects), however Roy brushes it off as he shot down more than 180 planes during the unification wars, Hikaru jokingly calls him a murderer. Getting a cola together, Hikaru tells Focker that he promised Hikaru's dad to come back to his team (Hikaru's father was a stunt pilot as is Hikaru himself and Roy formerly) after the war, Roy apologises and tells Hikaru that he must fly a fighter plane himself to understand. As the automated cola machine rolls away. They see Lynn Minmay and a little kid demannding the cola, Roy and Hikaru laugh. Meanwhile, in space a giant alien vessel, a Zentradi officer, Britai Kridanik and his subordinate, Exsedol Folmo, track the SDF-1 on Earth as its original form, the craft of their enemies, the Supervision Army. Wanting to fly one of the new fighters, Roy lets Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie, a two-seater variant. As a politician makes a speech, Captain Global, who is standing behind him, is informed by a subordinate officer that gravitational spectroscopic anomalies from a high lunar orbit has been detected, Bruno utters that it was just like ten years ago, when the Macross first appeared. Just as the politician is about to introduce Bruno as commander of the Macross, he quickly descends in an elevator on the stage with a subordinate officer. On the bridge, Claudia is shocked to see the Macross's original systems are all powering themselves up and that they are switching over to firing mode. The crew tells Claudia to shut down all systems but they are not responding, the Macross continues the transform into firing mode. Captain Global finaly arrives on the bridge, banging his head on the door with his large hat as he enters, he demands answers. The Macross's main canon self-activates and it fires a beam across the pacific water curving upwards into space, destroying Zentradi ships. This confirms Britai Kridanik's findings, the ship of their enemies was hiding on the planet below. Britai Kridanik orders the units under his command into striking position. On the bridge of the SDF-1, Claudia confirms that the ship's systems are finally back under their controls, but there is now a huge gap created by the Macross canon in South Atalia island. Hikaru sees the beam thinking it's a "flashy salute" and he prepares the take off with Roy Focker guiding him but Roy decides to check the problem, telling Hikaru to stay right there. Claudia comfirms that the ship's original systems are now back under their control. detecting the star class code.]]However, Shammy reports to Bruno that they have a star class code, Misa explains that when the cannon fired, it destroyed craft in lunar orbit 280 thousand clicks from their position and that they are now detecting a fleet of unidentified ships approaching rapidly. Captain Global laughs heavily yelling "they fell for it!", believing that the aliens that crashed the ship installed an automatic defence system. Zentradi forces are being attacked, these new vessels however don't appear to be part of the Super-Vision army, they are the UN Spacy's ships of Earth. Captain Global comments that it is ironic as he spent the morning discussing that should the Macross enouncter an alien species, under no circumstances will Earth initiate any hostilities. All variable fighters prepare to launch for another war. Hikaru, being told to stay put in the cockpit by Roy, is sleeping. Misa Hayase appears on his VF-1D's screen, wondering why he hasn't taken off, puzzled he tries to get out, but personnel believe he is an actual pilot and fit his craft with a gunpod and other weaponry, preparing for take off despite the mess the runaway is in. Hikaru's canopy closes automatically and he accepts he must now fight, joining Roy and his comrades. After being hit, Hikaru blanks out and flashes back to when he and Roy were stunt pilots together in biplanes, waking up, his fighter plummets to the Earth, on a collision course with the SDF-1 Macross, not knowing what controls to manipulate, Misa, who is communicating with him, realises that he is not an actual pilot and attempts to guide him. He transforms into Gerwalk mode, destroying several buildings across the city as he lands before transforming into Battroid mode. Stats Featured Characters #Unnamed Mayor #Unnamed Friend of Mayor #Bruno J. Global #Unnamed Politician #Misa Hayase #Shammy Milliome #Claudia LaSelle #Hikaru Ichijō #Roy Focker #Maximilian Jenius #Lynn Minmay #Unnamed Child #Britai Kridanik #Exsedol Folmo Featured Mecha #SDF-1 Macross #VF-1 Valkyrie #Regult Featured Songs #Macross Notable Quotes "Huh? Dammit! Hey, get the hell out of there, is that you Hikaru?" "I know that voice! Sempai! It's been a while, how are things?" (Audience laughs) "How are things? You...you little...stop piling around out there!" "That's pretty gold, especially since you invited me here" (Roy fixes his microphone) "I didn't say fly here in a prop driven scrap heap!" : Roy as Hikaru arrives at the SDF-1 Macross, interfering with the air show Roy is suppose to be providing commentary for. "Look kid, don't get cocky just because you won the amateur pilot competition two or three times." (Hikaru counts on his fingers) "Would you mind adding the other four times to your total there?" "Seven times, big deal! During the unification wars, I shot down more than 180 planes." "Murderer." "Kurgh! Murderer? It's not like I had a choice about it, it was my job, I swear an oath!" : Hikaru and Roy boasting about their feats. "Captain! This is a star class code!" "She's right, and there's more sir! When the cannon fired, it destroyed so wide a craft in lunar orbit 280000 clicks from here, we're now detecting of unidentified ships approaching rapidly!" (Global laughs heavily) "We...we fell for it! It was a booby trap!" : Captain Global, naming the episode as Shammy, Misa and Claudia watch. Notes N/a 01 Boobytrap